


NoNFiction

by OfficeShoeBoxedUp



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficeShoeBoxedUp/pseuds/OfficeShoeBoxedUp
Summary: All good things must come to an end.And yet, good things have a beginning too.Where does it lie?
Kudos: 2





	NoNFiction

**Author's Note:**

> What you’re about to see isn’t the truth. There are things beyond what can be seen at the moment, and merely specks of what are true have been revealed. Truth is weaved with lies here. 
> 
> Side note: Due to this being fiction, the character Marcus portrays will only be referred to as Nerd, never the name. As this is separate from reality, no names will be shared unless they are part of the lore.

It had been too long to count. 

With every day that passed, he felt himself grow more and more weary. Trying to keep them out, trying to stay in control… it was starting to become harder and harder. Continuing through the same tasks as before, trying to reassure his fans that he was okay, it was all becoming too much. 

That said, NoN hadn’t been helping at all. Constantly whispering in his ear of all the things they’d do while in control, the promises that stuck in his mind. Everything they were doing felt like he was slowly rotting away from the inside, a corpse buried under miles of stone, with no one around to even know if someone was buried there.

Any warning he tried to send, any message he tried to hide, NoN could always find it, and made sure it became nothing. The community was worried, yes, but they also thought it was a game he wanted to play, more lore, just like -REDACTED-. 

It never was. 

—

He wasn’t sure what day it was now. 

NoN seemed to be more awake, lurking in the shadows of his house, messing around with the files on his computer, adjusting the time to always lure him into a false sense of security. Constantly checking his watch, making sure it was still running smoothly.

Nerd woke up one morning to see something new on his twitter. Frowning, he watched the 13 second clip, eyes flickering back and forth between the watch and the wooden cabinet. He didn’t record that. In fact, he never even remembered posting anything that day. The last time he had posted was the day after that, about how he enjoyed showering. 

Really, just sitting in the tub and letting the water soak your entire being was an experience that he enjoyed. Maybe it was because NoN had a little time out in his body, maybe because he could just drift away into nothingness there, floating comfortably in that realm of silence. 

But, as most things do, it had to end eventually, forcing him from the peace and quiet, ignoring the static still lingering in his skin, the sharp bite of a shock running through his mouth. He wiped the purple from his hands, washed the turquoise from under his nails. The hues still lingered in his eyes, and he averts them, quickly splashing some water on his face and messily pulling his hair back. 

Crashing into his chair, Nerd rummages through the saved footage he had, hoping to find something that could be a message. Pulling a few files out, he sets to work, glancing back and forth between screens. 

——

An hour or so later (Nerd can’t tell, none of the times in the house are accurate), he feels more than hears footsteps from his left side, and he freezes momentarily, before continuing. Faint words and honeyed lies lace the air, and he tries to ignore them, working harder. 

Turquoise and pink spill into his vision, and he sighs, pausing in his work. Closing his eyes, he opens them only a few seconds later, the mixed colours having disappeared. Faint buzzing surrounds him, his only warning before two streams of static slam into his head. 

—— 

He’s tried to prevent NoN from sending their own messages before. The watch works both ways, and particularly with threes. Maybe it’s from the mirror, maybe it’s the fact that they’re reflections of each other, but either way, he’s happy that it does. A constant struggle of how far back and forward they could both go, and slowly but surely, NoN was winning. 

It’s fitting. After all, nonfiction is stronger than fiction within the real world, and both of them knew that Nerd couldn't last for too long on his own. NoN made sure he couldn’t reach out, limiting themselves as well. 

The mirrors help keep them away. Something about staring your reflection in the eyes seems to make them back off. He’s grateful for the respite they give, but he can’t fall asleep in front of mirrors, nor will they stay away long enough for him to get a full night’s rest. He knows they hover by him during his brief rests, sometimes they steal the watch as well. 

—

There wasn’t anything he could do now. As more and more of the static rushed through his veins, he could feel his grip slipping, losing control of the reins. Locked behind the purple bars, he can vaguely see NoN taking control, staring down the video that he had been trying to use to get the message out. 

“You tried so hard, and still got nothing.” He feels his lips move, the words falling from them only slightly registering. It’s like a sea of numbing agents, the buzz peacefully keeping the pain away, and yet still more his ability to fight. “Just relax. I’ve got it from here.” 

The last thing he manages to say before falling back into the familiar void is a warning and a plea. “Leave the community alone.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Given that there is one actual video out there longer than a minute dedicated to NoN, a LOT of this story is speculation with some of the actual lore tied in. 
> 
> I played with the video a little, moving around events to make sense, and added a little bit from Twitter. 
> 
> Akdjso I don't really know if this makes any sense, but here it is!


End file.
